17 października 1995
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Kalendarium XX wieku / Sportowa apteka / Miniatury: Karol Wojtyła: "Poezje wybrane") (audiotele: 0-70055560-2) 7.45 V.I.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Latający kiwi" - serial prod. angielskiej 8.30 Słowa, slówka i półsłówka - teleturniej 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla trzylatków i mamy 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Gimnastyka: Mamo, tato pobaw się ze mną 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Jolly Jocker" (22-ost.): "Kłopotliwy spadek" 10.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 11.20 Ludzie żaby: Planujemy nurkowanie 11.30 Klub samotnych serc 11.50 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: A może kozy? 12.45 Komputerowa szkoła II (6) 13.00 "Półprzewodnikowe olbrzymy" (5/8): "Wojny kalkulatorowe" (1) - serial dok. prod. japońskiej 13.20 Joystick 13,40 Atom, gwiazdy, życie 13.55 Łyk matematyki: Sposoby liczenia 14.10 Czym jest czas? 14.30 Kwant - program popularnonaukowy 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Złote lata rock and rolla: Od Doo Woop do Doobie Brothers (2) 15.30 "Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia" (17) - serial prod. angielskiej 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: Magazyn harcerski 16.25 Dla dzieci Tik-Tak 16.55 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Oko w oko: Ice-T 18.00 "Simpsonowie" (55) - serial anim. prod. USA 18.45 Wieczorynka 19.00 Kilka trudnych pytań - Waldemar Pawlak 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Zupełnie inna sprawa" - film fab. prod. USA (1991 r., 92 min); Z1.45 Puls dnia 22.05 Sejmograf 22.15 Sprawa dla reportera 23.00 Wiadomości 23.20 ,,Jerzy Soltan, człowiek, który Polski nie zbudował" - film dok. M. Giżyckiego i S. Grunberga 0.05 Nocne czuwanie bez butelki 1.05 Klub samotnych serc (powt.) 1.25 Xymena Zaniewska prezentuje polski przemysł tekstylny - Międzynarodowe Targi Mody Duseldorf '95 (2) 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.20 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym: Gość poranny / Dziennik krajowy) 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Fitness Club" (6/26) - serial TVP (powt.) 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele: 0-70005077) 9.30 "Złote lata Hollywoodu" (7/12) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 10.00 Wiem, co mówię - program dla dzieci 10.25 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 10.50 "Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni": "Prywatne życie roślin" (6-ost.) - serial dok. prod. ang. 11.40 Zwariowane podwórko - pr. muzyczny 11.55 Gdy dziecięciem byłem - Jan Peszek 12.30 10 przykazań Leszka Mandzika 12.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Zakazana miłość" (70/127) - serial prod. wenezuelsko-hiszpańskiej 14.05 30 ton, lista, lista, lista przebojów 14.35 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Zwierzyniec" (7/16) - serial prod. austra1. 15.30 Studio Sport: Przed Ligą Mistrzów 16.00 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych 16.30 ,,5 x 5" wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 17.00 Magazyn przechodnia 17.10 Strzelnica Falandysza 17.25 Cienie życia 17.35 W okolice Stwórcy: Służba 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 Wiem co mówię - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.00 Kandydaci w Dwójce - Andrzej Lepper 20.50 Sport - telegram 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Pogotowie ekologiczne 2 21.45 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają - Skąd idą skini 22.00 Konkurs Chopinowski - relacja z III etapu oraz z konkursu dla telewidzów w systemie audiotele - "ulubieniec telewidzów" 22.30 Akademia Filmu Polskiego: "Strach" (1975 r., 93 min) 0.10 Panorama 0.15 Konkurs Chopinowski - podsumowanie - Rocznica śmierci kompozytora 0.45 "Blanval" - film fab. prod. franc.-belgijskiej (1991 r., 90 min) 2.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07:55 Dziś w programie 08:00 Panorama Lubelska 08:10 Babskie gadanie 08:30 "Sportowcy" (4) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 09:00 "Maluchy" (15) - serial anim. prod. USA 09:25 Zwiastun dla dzieci 09:30 "Król Artur i Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu" (3) - serial anim. prod. USA 10:00 Teleks 10:05 "Dziewczyna i chłopak" - serial dla młodych widzów prod. polskiej 11:00 Muzyczna Trójka 11:30 Magazyn sportowy 12:00 Teleks 12:05 "Curacao" - dramat kryminalny prod. angielskiej 13:45 "Wahadełko" - film prod. TVP 15:00 Teleks 15:10 "Kowboje z Krowigrodu" (15) - serial anim. prod. USA 15:35 "Dzieci i piosenki" (5) - serial muzyczny dla dzieci prod. USA 16:00 "Witajcie nowi" (7/52) - serial dla młodzieży prod. USA 16:30 Mój kumpel zwierzak 17:00 Babskie gadanie 17:20 "Cristal" (292) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 18:00 TVL proponuje 18:10 Panorama Lubelska 18:30 Ring - program publicystyczny 19:00 "Przygody Misia Uszatka" - serial anim. dla dzieci prod. polskiej 19:05 Telekino proponuje 19:15 Czas dla reportera 19:30 Marginałki (4) - program kabaretowy zrealizowany przez OTV Kraków 19:55 Promocje muzyczne: "Trio smyczkowe" - program muzyczny 20:00 "Dziecko szczęścia" - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej 21:45 Grosz - lubelski magazyn gospodarczy 22:00 Teleks 22:15 "Sedno sprawy": "Salon piękności" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 23:05 "Wędrówka po Muhlviertler" - film dok. prod. austriackiej 23:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 08.00 Kalambury 08.30 Klub Lady Fitness 08.40 Strachy z Transylwanii 09.00 HaloGra!my 09.20 Dla dzieci: Ye!Ye!Ye! 09.30 Grunt to rodzina - serial 10.00 Prawo Burke'e - serial 10.55 Kostka szczęścia 11.00 W drodze 11.30 UŁAN KSIĘCIA JÓZEFA 13.00 Przygody Leona H. - progr rozr. 13.30 Magazyn 14.00 Czas na naturę 14.30 Link Journal 15.00 Kostka szczęścia 15.05 HaloGralmy 15.25 Dla dzieci: Ye!Ye!Ye! 15.35 Alwin i wiewiórki 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Pamiętnik nastolatki 16.45 I wszyscy razem - serial 17.15 Skrzydła - serial 17.40 Kostka szczęścia 17.45 Kalambury 18.15 Mamuśki-serial 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Syreny-serial 19.05 Informacje ^ 20.05 Powrót do Edenu II - serial 21.00 Debata prezydencka - talkshow 22.00 Informacje i Biznes 22.20 Dolina lalek - serial 22.45 Magazyn sportowy 00.15 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Program dnia 7.15 Racja stanu - program publicystyczny (powt.) 7.50 Konkurs Chopinowski - relacja 24 i 25 (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Rodzina Leśniewskich (3/7): "Demostenes" - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 9.40 Artysta, żołnierz, święty - reportaż (powt.) 10.00 W labiryncie (110): Przylot / (111): Awantura - serial TVP (powt.) 11.00 Przegląd publicystyczny (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 Program dnia 12.20 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Kochankowie z Marony - film fabularny produkcji polskiej (powt.) 13.55 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej: W - Tadeusz Wożniakowski 14.15 Tydzień prezydenta 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Konkurs Chopinowski - relacja 25 (powt.) 15.40 "Ludzki świat" - program red. katolickiej, 16.00 Muzyczna Skrzynka Teleexpressu 16.30 Historia - Współczesność: Polska w ONZ 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Klub odkrywców - program dla dzieci 17.30 Bij mistrza - program dla dzieci 18.00 Zespół adwokacki (6/12) - serial TVP 19.00 Zaproszenie 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu - program satyryczny Wojciecha Manna i Krzysztofa Materny 20.30 "Z Polski rodem" - reportaż 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Tulipan (2) - serial TVP 22.20 Program na środę 22.30 Kilka trudnych pytań - Waldemar Pawlak, 22.55 Mistrzostwa Zawodowych Par Tanecznych - Grand Prix 23.25 Kronika niefilmowa mecenasa Witolda Bayera (2: "Wyrok - kara" 23.45 I tańczył król - Ogólnopolski Festiwal Kapeli Śpiewaków 0.10 Panorama (powt.) 0.40 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny (powt.) 1.00 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz? - program muzyczny (powt.) 1.20 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 1.40 Historia - współczesność: Polska w ONZ (powt.) 2.10 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 6.00 Jolanda 6.45 Posterunek przy Hill Street 7:45 Teleshop 8.10 Filmy animowane 9.50 MacGyver 10.40 Maria 11.30 Drużyna specjalna - serial USA 12.20 Filmy animowane 14.00 MacGyver 14.40 Maria 15.35 Teleshop 16.00 Filmy anim. 17.30 MacGyver 18.20 Maria 19.10 Drużyna specjalna 20.00 Film fabularny 21.50 T & T - serial 22.20 Jeden plus dziesięć - serial USA 22.45 Pełnym gazem - magazyn 23.15 Sport 23.35 Maria 0.20 Drużyna specjalna - serial 1.10 Film fabularny 3.00 T & T 3.30 Jeden plus dziesięć - serial USA 3.50 MacGyver FilmNet 10.00 Dama burleski - USA, 1943 12.00 Urok gwiazdy - film USA, 1994 14.00 Porwany - film USA, 1992 16.00 Przetrwać najgorsze II - film USA 18.00 Szklana pułapka 2 - film sens., USA, 1990 20.10 87 okręg Eda MacBaine - USA 22.00 Twardzi ludzie Canal + 7.00 BBC News 7.30 Diabelski młyn 8.00 Muzyczny budzik - muzyczne hity 8.30 Wyprawy - cykl dokumentalny 9.25 Rambo - film sens., USA 11.00 Ballada o małym Jo - western, USA, 1993 13.00 Na gapę! 13.30 Skippy 14.00 Stalowe magnolie - kom., USA 15.55 Rambo II - film sens., USA 17.30 Tintin - franc. film anim. 18.00 Seriale i magazyny 20.00 Jezioro konsekwencji - film obycz., prod. USA z 1992 r. 21.35 Rozmowa z gośćmi wieczoru 21.40 Dwie brygady - dramat społecz. prod. pol. 23.00 Pierwsze dni - film obycz., prod. pol. z 1952 r. 0.55 Wrażenia - thriller erotyczny, USA z 1994 r. ARD (Das Erste) 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.03 Die fliegenden Ärzte 09.45 JOYrobic 10.03 Auslandsjournal 10.45 Info Gesundheit 11.00 Tagesschau 11.04 Ein unvergeßliches Wochenende ...... in Kanada 12.35 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.05 Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Wirtschaft 14.03 Schimpf 197 17 14.30 Blossom 14.55 Jürgen Fliege antwortet 15.00 Tagesschau 15.03 Die Leihmutter 16.00 Tagesschau 16.03 Fliege 17.00 Tagesschau 17.10 Brisant 17.40 Regionales 17.55 Verbotene Liebe 18.25 Marienhof 18.54 Die Kommissarin 19.53 Das Wetter 19.58 Vorschau 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Zoff und Zärtlichkeit 21.05 Pleiten, Pech und Pannen 21.35 Globus 22.05 Dieter & Hendrike 22.30 Tagesthemen 23.00 Boulevard Bio 00.00 Ellen 00.25 Nachtmagazin 00.45 Königin Christine 02.20 Nachtmagazin 02.40 Fliege 03.40 Bei Roman Herzog im Bellevue 04.25 Berliner S-Bahn 04.30 Globus / Brisant ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.03 Die fliegenden Ärzte 09.45 JOYrobic 10.03 Auslandsjournal 10.45 Info Gesundheit 11.00 Tagesschau 11.04 Ein unvergeßliches Wochenende ...... in Kanada 12.35 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.05 Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Dalli Dalli 14.15 Für Kinder 15.15 Sport-Szene 15.40 Gesundheits Tips 15.50 Die Wicherts von nebenan 16.35 Jede Menge Leben 17.00 heute / Sport / Europawetter 17.15 Länderjournal 17.45 TeleRita 17.55 SOKO 5113 18.50 Guten Abend 19.00 heute / Wetter 19.25 Zwischen Tag und Nacht 20.15 Versteckte Kamera 21.00 Frontal 21.45 heute-journal 22.15 37 Grad 22.45 Ein Fall für zwei 23.45 heute nacht 00.00 La Diva 00.30 Mordgedanken 02.15 - 02.25 Text aktuell 04.55 Länderjournal Nord 3 06.00 Frühprogramm 09.00 Okay S.I.R 09.30 DAS! Das Abendstudio 10.15 Ländermagazine 13.00 Kiesgrubn 13.45 Im Zoo von Floh & Co. 14.00 Kinderzeit 15.00 NordZeit 15.50 Hundert Meisterwerke 16.00 ServiceZeit 17.00 Onkel Bräsig erzählt 17.25 N3 regional 17.30 Schatzinseln 18.00 Sesamstraße 18.30 Sandmännchen 18.45 DAS! Das Abendstudio 19.30 Ländermagazine 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 N3 maritim 21.00 Ratgeber 21.45 Lindenstraße (515) 22.15 Prisma 23.00 Rocky 2 00.55 N3 maritim 01.40 The Munsters 02.05 Nachtprogramm Hessen 3 12.30 Hessentext 13.05 Hessenschau 13.35 Vor 10 Jahren 14.05 Vor 20 Jahren 14.20 Hit-Clip 14.45 Auswärts 15.15 nix wie ... 15.45 Bilderbogen aus Hessen 16.15 Herrchen gesucht 16.45 Es grünt so grün 17.00 Farbe 17.15 Lexikon 17.30 Sesamstraße 18.00 Hey Dad! 18.20 Barapapa 18.25 Hallo, wie gehts ? 18.40 Alfredissimo 19.13 Hessen-3-Tip 19.15 Landpartie zum Nachbarn 19.30 Hessenschau 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Dienstag 20.45 Tatort 22.10 3 aktuell Telegramm 22.15 Die Champagner-Dynastie 23.50 Nachtlicht 00.20 Tip / Mag. Auge 05.00 - 08.00 Pop und Weck TV BR 3 09.00 Schul-TV 09.30 Panoramabilder 10.05 Bayern live 10.55 espresso 11.00 Sport 12.05 Familie 12.30 Reportage 13.00 Cabrio live 13.55 Hit-Clip 14.20 Testbild 14.45 Entscheidungen im 16. Jahrhundert 15.15 Rückblende 15.30 Forscher - Fakten - Visionen 16.15 Step in 16.30 Telekolleg 17.00 Rundschau 17.05 Prinz Eisenherz 17.35 Hey Dad! 18.00 Rundschau 18.05 Bayern live 18.30 Regionales 18.43 Vorschau 18.45 Rundschau 19.00 veto 20.00 Kanal extra fatal 20.15 Sprechstunde 21.00 Rundschau-Magazin 21.20 Brisant 21.45 Münchner Geschichten 22.40 Halgato 00.20 Cabrio live 01.15 Step in 01.30 Nachrichten 01.35 Space ... 05.00 Morgentelegramm S 3 08.15 Tele-Gym 08.30 Telekolleg 09.00 Schul-TV 11.00 Hallo, wie gehts ? 11.15 TV-Tips 11.30 Miteinand 12.00 MuM 12.45 TV-Tips 13.00 Treffpunkt 13.30 Kulturspiegel 14.00 Bildung 15.00 Hit-Clip 15.25 Extratreff 15.30 Hey Dad! 16.00 Hobbythek 16.30 Himalaya 17.00 Telekolleg 17.30 Sesamstraße 17.59 Insel der letzten Piraten 18.25 Sandmann 18.35 Hallo, wie gehts? 18.50 Die Fallers 19.20 Regionales 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Blickpunkt Europa 21.00 Regional 21.15 Bei der blonden Kathrein 22.35 Blue Collar - Kampf am Fließband 00.25 Nachrichten 00.40 Non-Stop-TV MDR 3 08.15 Telethek 08.35 eene meene mopel 09.03 Fliege 10.00 Analyse von Spielfilmen 10.30 Blossom 11.15 Regional 12.45 Mutter und Sohn 13.15 Kontraste 14.00 Hierzuland 14.15 Spiel 14.25 Viecherei 14.50 Hit-Clip 15.15 Abenteuer Wissenschaft 16.02 Hallo, Spencer 16.30 Blinky Bill 17.00 Lindenstraße 17.30 Psst ... 18.00 Brisant 18.30 aktuell 18.32 Telethek 18.52 Sandmännchen 19.00 Regional 19.30 aktuell 19.50 Wenn der Groschen fällt 20.15 Wir 20.45 Die kleine Show im Zoo 21.30 Hierzulande 21.45 aktuell 22.00 Magdeburger Gespräch 22.45 Nikolaikirche Leipzig 23.45 Sturmhöhe 01.50 Ohne Filter extra 02.50 Indiskret 03.10 Nachtprogramm ORB 3 08.45 Reportage 09.00 Regionales 09.30 DAS! 10.15 Magazin 10.45 Journal 11.00 Report 11.45 extra drei / dry 12.15 ab jetzt 12.25 Marusha 12.30 Querstraße 13.00 Schlager 13.45 Tour 14.00 Spielhaus 15.00 NordZeit 15.50 Hundert Meisterwerke 16.00 ServiceZeit 17.00 aktuell 17.03 Fliege 18.00 Abendjournal 18.30 ORB-Club 18.50 Sandmännchen 18.58 Vorschau 19.00 Vorwahl Potsdam 19.30 aktuell 20.15 Schauplatz Natur 21.00 Focus 21.30 aktuell 21.45 Polizeiruf 110 22.55 Tip TV 23.25 Der Mann auf den Schienen 00.45 Journal 01.00 Tagesthemen WDR 06.30 querpass 07.15 Markt 07.45 KostProbe 08.15 Tele-Gym 08.30 Telekolleg 09.00 Magazin 10.00 Schul-TV 12.00 Polit-Talk 12.30 KostProbe 13.00 Das Nächste 13.15 querpass 14.05 Hit-Clip 14.30 Reportage 14.45 Bikes 15.00 Markt 15.35 Fensterplatz 16.20 Sport regional 16.30 Telekolleg 17.00 Pumuckl TV 18.00 NRW-Nachrichten 18.05 KuK 18.30 Vermißt 18.45 Aktuelle Stunde 19.45 Dollar 20.15 Menschen hautnah 21.00 aktuell 21.15 Reporter 21.45 In Sachen Natur 22.30 Am Pranger 23.00 Guelwaar 00.50 Nachrichten 01.00 Domian 02.00 Tagesschau 02.15 KuK 02.40 Nachtprogramm Sat 1 05.30 Heute morgen 09.00 Cannon 10.00 So ist das Leben! Die Wagenfelds 12.00 Love Boat 13.00 Trapper John, M.D. 14.00 Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert 15.00 MacGyver 16.00 Geh aufs Ganze! 17.00 Die Partridge-Familie 17.30 Regional-Report 18.00 So ist das Leben! Die Wagenfelds 19.00 Newsmagazin 19.15 täglich ran 19.30 Glücksrad 20.15 Schwarz greift ein 21.15 Hunter 23.10 SAT1-Spezial 23.55 Bomben auf Washington 02.25 Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert 03.25 MacGyver 04.15 Love Boat 05.05 Partridge Familie RTL 06.05 Jeopardy 06.35 Gute Zeiten - Schlechte Zeiten 07.00 Punkt 7 07.35 Unter uns 08.05 Springfield Story 09.05 California Clan 10.00 Reich und Schön 10.30 Zeit der Sehnsucht 11.00 Der Preis ist heiß 11.30 Familienduell 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Golden Girls 13.00 Mord ist ihr Hobby 14.00 Bärbel Schäfer 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Jeopardy 17.30 Unter uns 18.00 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 18.30 Exklusiv 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Gute Zeiten - Schlechte Zeiten 20.15 Doppelter Einsatz 21.15 Detektiv Hanks 22.15 Quincy 23.15 Nachtshow 00.00 Nachtjournal 00.30 Cheers 01.00 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 01.30 Golden Girls 02.00 Bärbel Schäfer 02.55 Nachtjournal 03.20 Ilona Christen 04.10 Hans Meiser 05.05 Explosiv 05.35 Familienduell RTL 2 06.00 Major Dad 06.30 Trickserien 10.00 Bitte lächeln 10.30 Ein Mann kehrt heim 12.05 Trickserien 16.40 Wunderbare Jahre 17.10 Kampf gegen die Mafia 18.00 Action News 18.15 Top Cops 18.50 Bitte lächeln 19.20 Kojak 20.15 Die Macht der Liebe 22.00 Die Reportage 22.45 Der Saustall 01.00 Jack, die Nervensäge 01.25 Late Show 02.15 World News 02.45 Glory Days 03.35 Reportage 04.15 Jack, die Nervensäge 04.40 Kampf gegen die Mafia 05.35 Major Dad Super RTL 06.30 Trickserien 08.50 Ein Grieche erobert Chicago 09.25 Der Chef 10.25 Die Super RTL Familie 10.30 Alles Nichts Oder?! 11.30 Trickserien 15.25 Mein Vater ist ein Außerirdischer 15.50 PowWow 16.00 Alles Nichts Oder?! 16.55 Bea & Bruno 17.00 Big Hawaii 17.55 Trickserien 19.45 Mein Vater ist ein Außerirdischer 20.15 Ein Grieche erobert Chicago 20.45 Alfred Hitchkock zeigt ... 21.10 Der Chef 22.10 Alles Nichts Oder?! 23.10 Mein Vater ist ein Außerirdischer 23.35 Alfred Hitchcock zeigt... 00.00 Der Chef 00.55 Die Super RTL Familie 01.15 Teleshop Pro 7 06.10 Trickserien 08.00 Die Waltons 09.00 Alf 09.30 Grace 10.00 Sador - Herrscher im Weltraum 12.00 Hart, aber herzlich 13.00 Remington Steele 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer 15.00 Unsere kleine Farm 16.05 Die schlümpfe 16.30 Animaniacs 16.55 Bugs Bunny 17.25 Familie Feuerstein 17.55 Alle unter einem Dach 18.25 Alf 19.00 Grace 19.30 taff 19.55 Nachrichten 20.10 Wetter 20.15 Nothing in Common - Sie haben nichts gemeinsam 23.25 Double Exposure: Blutige Enthüllung 01.10 Nachrichten 01.20 Palm Beach Duo 02.15 Nachrichten 02.25 Hautnah 04.05 Nachrichten 04.50 Unsere kleine Farm 05.35 taff 05.55 Alle unter einem Dach VOX 06.50 Dominion 07.10 Regal Shop 07.40 Gute Zeiten - Schlechte Zeiten 08.10 Polizeirevier Hill Street 09.10 Starsky & Hutch 10.10 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 11.10 CHIPs 12.10 ÜberLeben 12.40 Gute Zeiten - Schlechte Zeiten 13.15 Spenser 14.10 Polzeirevier Hill Street 15.10 Starsky & Hutch 16.05 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 17.00 CHIPs 18.00 Nachrichten 18.15 exakt 18.40 ÜberLeben 19.15 Spenser 20.10 Joshuas Herz 22.05 S-Zett 22.45 Format NZZ 23.30 Schnittpunkt 00.00 Making of ... 00.25 - 02.15 Der Tod war schneller Kabel 1 05.40 Mr. Cooper 06.05 College Blues 06.45 Hardcastle 07.30 Danger Bay 07.55 Die Hugo-Show 08.50 Bim Bam Bino 11.40 Happy Days 12.05 Lassie 15.45 Echt super, Mr. Cooper 16.15 College Blues 16.45 Cúlt 17.15 Die Hugo-Show 18.13 Hardcastle & McCormick 19.10 Ein Käfig voller Helden 19.45 M.A.S.H. 20.15 Scheidungsgrund: Mord 22.10 Die glorreichen Zwei 23.10 Seinfeld 23.35 Mini-Max 00.05 Harry's wundersames Strafgericht 00.35 Erben des Fluchs 01.30 Cúlt 02.00 Scheidungsgrund: Mord 03.35 Die glorreichen Zwei 04.20 Erben des Fluchs 05.05 Seinfeld 05.30 Mini-Max DSF 06.30 Magic Sports 08.30 Power Play 09.00 Fußball 09.30 World Sport 10.00 Hattrick Espanol 11.00 Motorsport 12.00 Action 5 13.00 Magic Sports 15.00 Hattrick 16.15 Hattrick International 17.00 Action 5 18.00 Magic Sports 19.55 Sport Reports 20.00 Sportklassiker 20.15 Stunts 21.00 Offensiv 22.00 WCW - Wrestling 22.55 Sport Report 23.00 Hattrick Tifosi 00.00 Offensiv 01.00 Best Direct 01.30 - 02.30 Wrestling Eurosport 08.30 Eurogolf 09.30 Tanzen 10.30 Fußball 11.30 Fußball 12.30 Speedworld 14.00 Tennis 19.30 Eurosport News 20.00 Motorsport 22.00 Fußball 00.00 Snooker 00.30 Schach 01.00 - 01.30 Eurosport News Arte 18.30 Reportage 19.00 Ivanhoe (7) 19.30 Leonard Bernstein 20.30 Nachrichten 20.40 Transit Themenabend: Nicolaikirche 21.45 Nicolaikirche 23.15 Gespräch mit Pfarrer C. Führer 23.30 Nicolaikirche 00.55 Velvet Jungle 3sat 07.05 Pinocchio 07.30 Die Sendung mit der Maus 08.00 Alpenpanorama 09.00 Zeit im Bild 09.05 Kulturzeit 09.45 Bilder aus Österreich 10.30 ORF-Talkshow 11.45 Thema 12.35 Gesucht .. 13.00 Die sechs Siebeng'scheiten 13.30 Die Katrin wird Soldat 13.55 Seitenblicke 14.00 Ernst Mosch 14.45 Auf Wiedersehen, Franziska 16.25 Eisenbahnromantik 16.30 Abenteuer in die Pflanzenwelt 17.00 Bilder aus Deutschland 17.45 Genießen auf gut deutsch 18.15 Mini-ZiB 18.25 Karfunkel 18.53 Unser Sandmännchen 19.00 heute 19.18 Wetter 19.20 Kulturzeit 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Saubere Aktien 21.45 Meine Bildergeschichte 22.00 Zeit im Bild 2 22.30 Eine Stadt der Traurigkeit 01.05 10 vor 10 01.30 Brennpunkt 70 01.40 Kulturzeit 02.20 Videotext IA 19.30 IA-Boulevard 19.45 So geht's .. 20.00 Flohr und die Traumfrau 21.30 Haus und Hof 22.00 IA-Der Tag! 22.30 Preis im Kopp 22.45 Pop Memories 23.15 IA-Der Tag! 00.15 IA-Boulevard 00.30 So geht's .. 00.45 Impressionen 00.55 Erotisches 01.40 Bilderbogen 05.38 Erotisches B1 20.15 Berlin vor der Wahl 21.10 Berliner Preisseptett Galaveranstaltung 21.35 Die Trotzkis 22.00 Abendschau 22.15 Tuch und Stahl und braune Krone 23.00 Bereitschaft Dr. Federau 23.55 Nachrichten 00.00 Sport 00.40 Abendschau 01.05 Berlin Life 01.45 Tagesthemen TM3 16.10 Frieda um Vier 17.00 Fit für Frieda 17.15 Ultima - Talk 17.40 Lifestyle 18.00 Model Academy 18.25 Reich und Schön 19.20 Dr. Westphall 20.15 Zwei Väter, ein Kind und die schöne Lucia 22.00 The Full Wax 22.30 Jennifer on My Mind 00.00 Oprah Winfrey ORF 1 06.00 Fantastische Geschichten 06.25 Confetti 09.05 Immer wenn sie Krimis schrieb 09.50 Baywatch 10.35 Raumschiff Enterprise 11.20 Ausgerechnet Chicago 12.50 Lachsalven 13.00 Confetti 14.05 Tennis 15.40 Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert 16.25 Baywatch 17.10 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 17.35 Golden Girls 18.05 Tennis 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.53 Wetter 20.00 Sport 20.15 Garamba - Die unmöglichen Elefanten 21.10 Hunter 22.00 Mörderischer Verdacht 23.35 Tennis 23.50 Priestermord 01.40 Eine schrecklich nette Familie 02.05 Schiejok 03.05 Österreich 05.10 Ein gesegnetes Team ORF 2 06.30 Text 07.00 Wetter 09.00 Zeit im Bild 09.05 Schiejok 10.05 Liebelei 11.30 Schauplatz 12.00 Seniorenclub 12.45 Wetter 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Thema 14.00 Österreich 14.25 Ein gesegnetes Team 15.10 Immer wenn sie Krimis schrieb 16.00 Schiejok täglich 17.00 Zeit im Bild 17.05 Willkommen Österreich 19.00 Bundesland heute 19.30 Zeit im Bild 19.53 Wetter 20.00 Seitenblicke 20.15 Akte X - Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI 21.10 Der Report 22.00 Zeit im Bild 2 22.30 Am Schauplatz 23.00 Miriam Makeba 23.55 Bheki Mseleku 00.45 Magic At 4 AM 01.40 Seitenblicke / Videos TV Schweiz 17.15 Hau-Ruck 17.40 Gutenacht 17.50 Tagesschau 17.55 Ein Schloß am Wörthersee 19.00 aktuell 19.30 Tagesschau 20.00 Ein Fall für zwei 21.05 Kassensturz 21.35 Brennpunkt 70 21.50 10 vor 10 22.20 Slapshot 22.55 Der Club 00.10 Bulletin VIVA 06.00 Viva Wecker 09.00 Was geht ab ? 10.00 Clip Klassiker 10.30 Viva Hits 13.00 Neu bei Viva 14.00 Was geht ab ? 15.00 Inter Aktive live 17.00 Viva Hits 18.30 Viva News, Viva Hits 19.30 Clip Klassiker 20.00 Heike Show 21.00 Käpt'n MOla 22.00 Freunde der Nacht 23.00 Viva News, Wah Wah 00.00 Nachtexptress 01.00 HouseFrau 02.00 Freunde der Nacht 03.00 Nachtvideos MTV 06.00 Awake .. 07.30 The Grind 08.00 3 from 1 08.15 Awake on the Wildside 09.00 VJ Maria 12.00 The soul 13.00 Greatest Hits 14.00 Music Non-Stop 16.00 CineMatic 16.15 Hanging out 17.00 MTV News 17.15 Hanging out 17.30 Dial MTV 18.00 Worst of most wanted 18.30 Hanging out 19.30 MTV Sports 20.00 Greatest Hits 21.00 Most wanted 22.30 Beavis & Butthead 23.00 MTV News 23.15 CineMatic 00.00 The end ? 01.30 Night Videos NBC Super Channel 17.30 FT Business 18.00 ITN News 18.30 Ushuaia 19.30 The Selina Scott Show 20.30 Russia now 21.00 Europe 2000 21.30 ITN News 22.00 Tonight Show 23.00 US Gymnastics 00.00 FT Business 00.20 Market Wrap 00.30 Nightly News 01.00 Real personal 01.30 Tonight Show Cartoon Network/TNT 17.30 The Jetsons 18.00 Tom und Jerry 18.30 The Flintstones 19.00 Tom und Jerry 19.30 The Flintstones 20.00 Kismet 22.00 The Letter 00.00 The broken Horseshoe 01.25 There was a young Lady 02.55 Action Stations TRT 17.10 Merhaba Tatil 18.00 Aksam Bülteni 18.20 Merhaba Tatil 19.00 Genc Haber 19.10 Genc Gözüyle 19.40 Gencklik ve Doga Sevgisi 20.10 Fragman 20.15 Haberler 20.40 Turizm Spotlari 20.45 Tatil Günlügü 21.45 Ates Hatti 22.50 2. lig Dosyasi 23.40 Stüdyo TRT 00.45 Haberler Premiere 07.50 Der Bund der furchtlosen Spione 09.10 Jericho Forever 10.45 China 11.50 Getaway 13.45 Premiere 14.00 Für Kinder 14.50 Mesopotamien 15.45 Emil und der kleine Skundi 17.10 American Football 18.10 Bittersüße Schokolade 20.00 Premiere 20.15 Auf brennenden Eis 22.00 Sleep with me 23.30 Boiling Point 01.00 American Karate Tiger 02.35 Weitere Spielfilme Canal 5 Aliaska 7.55 Dienos programa 8.00 Zinios 8.10 Filmas 9.50 Pokalbis pie diena 10.10 Sunu klanas 12.00 Zinios 12.30 Agroverslo 13.00 Agro News 14.00 Euronews 15.10 Zinios 16.30 Orai 16.31 E.P.S. Filmas 18.00 Klanas 19.00 Klanas 20.00 Klanas 21.00 Klanas 22.50 Zinios, Sportas, Orai 23.35 Filmas 24.00 Klanas 25.00 Klanas 0.00 Klanas 1.00 Programos pabaiga